Once Upon A Time
by Sunset Nightfall
Summary: An idea ever since last year. A Beauty and the Beast plot from the revised version of Marie Leprince de Beaumont


Once upon a time, there was a rich merchant who was very fortunate in his undertakings that he became very wealthy. His sons and daughters accustomed themselves in anything they fancied and their father didn't mind. He would do anything for them.

But a massive misfortune came upon them… Their house was caught on fire and all of their belongings were burned. Hearing the news, the merchant's assets, even from overseas were proven unfaithful, leaving him alone with his own problems. Their neighbors, after witnessing the family's tragedy, didn't even show any compassion. They even said that they deserved it for being arrogant with wealth. Their servants who served them for years just left them alone after knowing that the once rich merchant couldn't pay them anymore for their service.

The only thing that was left for them was a small house in a desolate location with more than a generous distance away from the town. Without servants, they had to work on their own for a living… The two brothers helped their father work in the field for harvest then sell some of them to the market and the others were cooked for their meals… The two sisters would be the ones to clean the house, cook, and tend to their tired brothers and father for a good day's work.

Two years had passed and they had grown accustomed to their simple lives. One day, their father received news that one of the cargo ships used to deliver his products to other countries came into port. Believing that there may be residuals of his products, he set out to get them in order to repossess some of their former wealth. The siblings were glad to hear the news and they all hoped that they could at least elevate their scarce lifestyle.

Before leaving, their father asked them what they would like as a present when he returns. His two sons asked for tools they could use for harvesting and hunting; something they could use for an easier way of work, and his youngest daughter asked for new dresses. He noticed his eldest daughter was quiet and so, he asked her what she wanted.

"Integra, dear, what about you? Is there something that you want?"

She simply took his hand and brought it to her cheek, gently snuggling onto it. "I just want you to return safely, father. You should at least bring Walter or Pip with you…"

Her father shook his head. "I can't. I can't promise that I will return with wealth and the only ones who can gather the harvest are them and I believe all of you will be helping out one another." He strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Now, about that present… Would you want me to bring you dresses?"

She shook her head. "No. If there's anything, please bring me a rose."

Her father looked at her, raising his brows in confusion to why, but he smiled a knowing smile. He knew Integra was easy to please with simple matters. And so, he nodded and soon headed his way.

The merchant reached the town as soon as possible, only to find the ship empty. The cargo that the ship carried were robbed by his own former men who believed he passed away in the fire that burned his home. He tried to find his men but it only cost him more time away from his family. In despair of finding at least a pinch of help, he decided to return home.

Along his way home was a very terrible weather. He was caught in a heavy blizzard and to make things worse, he felt cold and fatigue due to his exhaustion from his journey. He pursued his way, thinking that even through his wave of misfortunes, he would see his children soon… but due to the heavy snowfall, he had lost his way. There was nothing for him to go to; not a house to be seen, just piles and piles of snow. The only shelter he could ever get was a hollow trunk of a great tree. Overnight, he clung to his long coat for warmth. Wolves were howling all through the night that made the merchant awake until sunrise. By then, he continued to find his way home but all he could see is white snow… until he found a castle….

He didn't hesitate to go inside, hoping that someone could help him. He found warmth inside as refuge from the cold winds outside. He found food in the enormous dining hall and ate his fill. And in the evening, he found an open room where a bed was made, and where he recovered his energy. But all throughout his stay, he hadn't found his considerate host. The next morning, he found his breakfast ready and still not a presence of his host. Finishing his breakfast, he figured he should leave soon. He prepared to leave and while leaving, he was searching for his host one last time.

Finding no one, he proceeded to head his way out to the old rusty gates of the castle. But on his way out, he stopped as he found bushes of roses. He remembered Integra. It didn't occur to him how the flowers survived the sheer cold, nor did he think about how the roses bloomed so beautifully. He picked the most beautiful red rose he could find and as he picked it, he thought about how the rose would make Integra happy and make her beauty, like the rose, bloom in her happiness. But as soon as he plucked the rose out of its stem, something stood before him.

This took him by surprise and almost dropped the rose. He took a step back and looking at the creature before him. It looked like a man, wearing a robe, its features were hidden by it, and his head was covered by a hood.

"I allowed you into my castle for shelter away from the gelid storm but in return, you steal a rose from my beloved bushes! Little you know what this rose has cost." Its voice was deep and male. The merchant almost cowered in fear, hearing the raw anger of the being in front of him but he found enough courage and be humble. He needed to be because his children were waiting for him.

"I'm deeply sorry!" He said but he was cut-off.

"How selfish of you! For this crime, I will lock you as a prisoner as long as you live! How dare you even raise your tone of voice? Have I not treated you well enough?" The creature's eyes were soon revealed due to his temper. The merchant begged, kneeling in fear.

"Please don't…! My sons and daughters are waiting for me. I've been way out for too long. I must see them! If there's anything I can do to for you in return and for my crime, I'll do anything just to see them!"

"Very well." The beast said. With that, the merchant slowly stood and noted the red eyes that the beast had. He grasped more of his courage as fear was almost eating his very being away.

"You will give me one of your daughters in exchange for your imprisonment." The creature said sternly.

"No…! Please…! Not my daughters!" He begged again.

"Then you choose. Would you want your children to weep in despair, unable to find you? Or would you go to them and tell them what happened?" The merchant quieted.

"One of your daughters will choose to exchange in your place of her own will. And remember… you only have one month to do this. If you don't come back within a month with one of your daughters, I will come and kill you _and_ your children. Take my horse and be on your way."

The merchant started to leave in despair when the beast turned and asked him.

"What's your name?"

The merchant turned and said "Arthur."

Arthur got back home and quickly told his children what had happened. They all mourned for what's about to happen. One of his sons said that they should kill the beast before the beast kills them but his father refrained him, saying that the creature was something they do not know of and that they should be careful for there is something enchanted about the place. His oldest daughter, Integra, volunteered herself to be the prisoner…

"I'll do it." She said without any hesitation. Arthur held her shoulders.

"I can't… Please…" Once again, she took his father's hand and snuggled to it.

"I asked for the rose… Therefore, I must suffer the consequences of what I wished. This is for all of you." She looked at them.

Seras, the youngest, embraced her tight, crying while her brothers also did the same. Arthur had no choice… They waited two days before the said time before Arthur took Integra to the old castle.

Upon reaching the massive front door, the beast, wearing his usual attire to hide his features, expected their approach. He greeted them and Arthur introduced Integra, fearing the beast's temper might arise. But before he could introduce her to him, Integra took a step forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Integra and I'll be taking his place as a prisoner." She said without falter. This pleased the beast.

"Good. Tomorrow, your father will leave when the clock strikes twelve. Before then, take anything of value in the castle as much as you can. I prepared two big boxes for you to put them. For the evening, you will sup, rest, and in the morning, you will breakfast and you will put the boxes in the carriage where two of my horses are driving them. Is that understood?"

The two nodded.

"Very well. I believe everything you need is in order." With that, the creature left.

The father and daughter did what the creature had ordered. They gathered jewelries, dresses, and lots of valuable things. As they gathered, they thought of how the riches would restore their wealth. The boxes seemed like they weren't full even though they put so many already. When evening fell, they supped and rested. Unable to sleep, Integra snuggled to her father's side…

"Seras would snuggle like this to me every night. Please embrace her in my place, father. I'll miss you all." She said as tears fell from her face. Her father embraced her as they cried themselves to sleep.

The next morning, they breakfasted and again gathered more riches to put in the boxes to put them in the carriage. The father was ready to go, only stopped by the sorrow of leaving her daughter. For at least the last time, he embraced her tight and kissed her head. She cried and the clock struck twelve. The beast appeared behind them.

"It's time." The beast said.

Arthur let Integra go even if she didn't want to. He mounted the horse and went his way. Integra only watched as he left. In sorrow, she cried as she went back to her room and into deep sleep as her eyes were tired. She began to dream…

She stood on the soft grass of a garden with various beautiful flowers. But instead of rejoicing, she lamented on the unfortunate fate she had chosen. Her thoughts were soon paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, don't be so sad for I feel the same if you do. You're not as unfortunate as you think. You stand on this beautiful garden so please wear a smile at the least." The familiar voice said. She turned to look at her comforter. He was a handsome man who had eyes like the night sky with stars twinkling. She mistook him as a prince. The tears paused flowing but soon continued…

"But don't you hear it? Though this garden is very remarkable, the storm that's coming would destroy it." The handsome prince shook his head but with a smile.

"You hurt me so, Beauty." Integra looked at him in surprise. She took a beat to answer…

"I'm sorry I have made you sad. Is there any way I could make you happy?" She asked as she wiped her tears.

The prince wore a breathtaking smile. "There is… Be grateful and…" He paused, taking her hand in his. "… and most of all, don't desert me until you have saved me."

After that, she found herself in a familiar room with a beautiful lady telling her "You are destined for a better fate. Try not to regret all you have left behind you."

With that, Integra woke up just in time for dinner. Along her way, she found a portrait of the prince she saw in her dream. She wondered if it was the same prince she saw in her dreams. But as she looked closely at the portrait, it was definitely the same prince she saw in her dream.

She supped and thought who the beast was. It bothered her why he still hadn't locked her in a cell, but served her dinner, and allowed her freedom to venture the castle. She found it cold and sought for a source of warmth. She proceeded to the next room. It had a fireplace and the warmth of the fire welcomed her. She took a seat on a comfy couch and relaxed at the warmth. After a while, the beast entered the room. She prepared herself for the worst that the beast might do to her but instead, he greeted her.

"Good evening, Integra. I assume you feel, at the very least, comfortable." He said without a hint of hostility which surprised Integra.

"I… I am. Thank you." She looked at him, trying to see what lies beneath his hood.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I thought I would be your prisoner but you gave me this freedom. I thought you would hurt me but instead, you comfort me. What my father told me was a different story… I also thought you were gonna eat me…" She said bluntly.

Her statement made him laugh and it amused him how he was so pleased with her. She was so brave… "I'm a very mysterious creature. I hope you be patient with me."

"And… may I ask why you wear to disguise your appearance?" She asks. The beast took a pause before answering.

"Would you really like to know? But the consequences are far too great... I fear of what's about to happen."

"I… I want to know. Who are you and why are you so kind to me, who is your prisoner, a daughter of a mere merchant who stole a rose which you claim to be very precious to you?" She gently stood and the beast laughed so very softly.

"You are a very brave young woman, Integra. You please me well. But I still fear. I don't think you're ready to know just yet." He turned to the door and before leaving, he asked her…

"Integra, will you marry me?" He gently asked.

Integra didn't know what to say. "I do not want to test your temper…" She hesitated.

"Yes or no? Speak of your own accord. I want nothing else." His voice was soothing.

"No." She said without hesitation.

"Very well. Good night, Integra." He said as he left.

That night, Integra dreamt seemingly with the prince again… The scenario was different but the prince was still the same with his night-like eyes.

"You are very cruel, my dear. Do you hate me so?" He said in a frown.

"No, my dear prince. I don't… but maybe I'm bitter due to this misfortune of not seeing my family anymore."

"You're very honest as well. I'm sorry. May we talk more next time? I truly enjoy our small chats." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Until the next dream." Integra smiled and she soon woke up.

It was morning and rising from the bed, she took her glasses and changed her clothes. She ventured to the different rooms inside the castle and it took her all day. One room completely thrilled her… It was the library. Never had she ever seen and ever been in a library as enormous as the one in the Beast's castle. She enjoyed it there until she had completely forgotten about supper. She set fire to the fireplace that evening and enjoyed reading a book, only to be disturbed with the Beast bringing her dinner.

"You seemed to forget about dinner. It wouldn't be a good thing for your health. Please eat."

Integra jolted by surprise. She quickly shut the book close and put it aside. She pushed her body against the couch more when he came close, gently pushing her glasses to her nose as it slowly slid down. The Beast didn't need a second to know what she was up to…

"I see you love reading. I'm glad this library entertains you." He said warmly. If Integra wasn't mistaken, she could've seen him smile deep within the shadows brought by his hood. She smiled then frowned at the thought. The Beast noticed this and asked her why the sudden change of mood. Integra looked away to avoid his gaze but it only saddened the Beast. Feeling the atmosphere, Integra turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She paused. "I was just curious about how you look…"

The Beast mused sadly. "Will you wait for me, Integra?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

"Everything comes in the right time… that's what I believe. I can give you anything you want but in order to do that, you must wait while I prepare them for you." He gently took her hand in his gloved one. She noticed his hand was cold but she took his and held it.

"Very well. If that's what you also wish, I'll also do the same for you have been so kind to me ever since…" She smiled a small smile.

She ate while she chatted with her very kind host. She blabbered a lot when it comes to the books she had read and the Beast felt very pleased to hear many things from her. He didn't dare to ruin her fun, instead he also delved in the conversation they had. They had fun knowing a lot of things from one another. They chatted until it was late… Integra covered a yawn.

"Tomorrow… would you like to have dinner here again?"

Integra smiled. "Yes please."

The Beast's tone almost seemed to smile as well. "As you wish. For now, you must rest." He went to the door to leave. But once again, he paused before he completely left the room… "Integra, will you marry me?"

Integra shook her head and replied ever so politely: "No."

If she could only see the sad smile that he wore…

"Very well. Good night, Integra."

He left.

Days passed. And every single day, she had an extraordinary adventure. She found many enchanted rooms that brought magic to her. It amused her to no end and sometimes, there would be various breeds of birds that would sing to her every morning when she woke up. Every night, she would eat her dinner in the library, brought to her by the Beast and everytime their conversation ends, and before the Beast leaves the room, he would always ask her if she would marry him. And everytime she dreamt, her prince would always be there to talk to her and remind her to follow her heart.

One night was different though… Integra leaned on a pillar at the balcony, watching the clear night sky. She gazed at the stars that twinkled in the dark night sky, remembering the prince in her dreams. But what really occupied her thoughts was her family. She missed them so. She longed to see them, embrace them, and tell them that she's alright. She knew that ever since she left, they would worry about her non-stop. She tried to fight the tears welling on her eyes but she couldn't. She wept silently as thoughts of her family flooded her mind; and how she could only see them in her memories.

The Beast came very carefully, not wanting to disturb her. But upon discovering her in sorrow, he couldn't help but ask her why.

"Integra?" He said softly.

Integra immediately wiped her tears and prepared to face him. "G-good evening." She smiled even though her nose was red due to her crying.

"Why do you weep? Am I unable to make you happy?" His voice was just as sorrowful as her.

"No, no. You make me happy. It's just that… I long to see my family for at least some time…" She looked at him with her crystal blue eyes that showed him how mournful they were. But at the same time, it also made him mourn.

"Your tears also bring me despair. Is there anything else I can do to make you happy?"

"Oh, I only wish to see them once more… for at least two months! Then I promise to stay with you forever afterwards. This would be my last wish to you. I promise I'll return and forever stay at your side." She sounded so desperate. The Beast sighed so sorrowfully.

"Do you hate me so, that you want to leave me?"

Integra immediately opposed. "No! Please do not think that! You are so kind and you have a good heart!" She took his hand in hers. "I only wish to embrace my father, my brothers, and my sister."

The Beast looked at her. "You know I cannot refuse anything you ask of me. You are such a cruel woman, Integra. But please… _Please_ keep your promise. In two months, you must return… Or else, you find you dear Beast unable to live." He turned, about to leave…

"There is a trunk inside your room. Take it and put everything you can find of value. Bring them to your family. I will prepare a horse for you. For now, Good night, dear Integra."

Integra couldn't express how happy she felt upon receiving the Beast's permission. She did what he told her, finding everything of value and putting them inside the trunk. Once again, it seemed like the trunk was never getting full with everything she stuffed into it. The next morning, she prepared to leave. The Beast went to see her leave and before she did, she came to him and hugged him, thanking him for granting her to visit her family.

As she left, the Beast stood and watched her go. If she could only see the pain that the Beast expressed upon her leaving… If only she saw the tear that fell off the Beast's hidden face… If she had known that the grief she left the Beast would kill him, would she have stayed?

She returned home and when her family saw her, they were in disbelief. She was alright! She wasn't dead! She's there with them!

They all embraced her, missing her, and they rejoiced. Integra was flooded with questions. They asked her how she's alright and how the Beast treated her. She answered them, saying that the Beast was just misunderstood. Perhaps he was just lonely and only sought to find a companion, she said. She told them what magical adventures she had when she was in the castle, and how she missed all of them everytime she watched the stars twinkle at clear nights.

But after a moment, she told them that she should return after two months for she promised the Beast that she would. Her brothers were the ones to despair the most, gently forcing her to stay and leave the Beast alone but she disagreed because she wanted to keep her promise. But because of the happiness that she felt in her stay, she forgot to return in two months. Time ticked as it was almost two months and one night, she had dreamt again.

It was raining and she was walking somewhere that almost looked like the garden of the castle where the various colors of roses once bloomed. It was gray and… sad. The roses didn't bloom; instead, they withered. The grass that was once green was dry brown dirt, turning into mud because of the rain. It was cold and there was nothing that could shed her from the rain. As she walked, she heard groaning somewhere in the garden. The voice was familiar to her. She searched and saw her prince, laying on the muddy ground, in pain. She rushed to his side. She called out for him but he didn't respond.

"Oh dear, please remember what you promised. If you have arrived later, you would have found him dead." A familiar voice of a female was heard.

She was awakened by Seras who was shaking her to wake from a nightmare. She opened her eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks and without no time to waste, she prepared to leave. Her father was the one to stop her.

"Why the sudden rush, dear?" He held her hands.

"I must return to him, father. I wish to stay with him." She said with tears welling on her eyes. Her father looked at her knowingly.

"Then you must be going. Be careful, ok?" He embraced her.

"We'll try to visit you… somehow." Pip said with a wide smile.

"Be safe." Walter said, patting her head.

"I'll miss you again!" Seras came hugging both her and their father.

Integra smiled and soon left. She reached the castle as soon as she can, starting to search for the Beast. High and low, she searched for him. He wasn't in the library, nor at the balcony. She was getting tired in finding him but when she recalled her dream, she rushed to search for him in the garden. And there he was, laying on the hard dirt, with roses blooming in the bushes beside him. She knelt beside him and tried waking him. She held him to her chest as she gently patted his cheek, tears flowing from her eyes. His hood fell and revealed his sleeping face. With tears blurring her vision, she couldn't make up what she saw; but when her vision cleared, it was clear to her who the beast was… He was the prince in her dreams, only older. His features appeared with age, having facial hair, and lines that showed the passage of time. She cried again and again because the prince in her arms didn't wake. Her tears fell on her prince's face and slowly, his eyes opened.

"Integra?" His voice was weak. She looked at him and instead of the eyes that looked like the night sky, the eyes that greeted her were blood red. She would've been afraid but after seeing him, she finally understood why he had to hide his appearance. She held him tight.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Integra took care of the prince until he recovered. Surprisingly, that evening, after having supper, she and the prince once again had their nightly chat. She was oddly surprised but also very glad that the prince recovered very fast. Their conversation was as engaging as always.

"May I know your name, my prince?" She took his hand, warming them in hers.

"My name would sound very peculiar… and I'm not a prince… I'm merely a Count." He said and she held his face to meet hers.

"You're peculiar from the start. It wouldn't bother me anymore, right, my dear Count?" She smiled wide which made him smile the same.

"Alright. My name is… Alucard." He stared into her eyes.

"It's not peculiar…! It's very unique!" They both laughed.

The night continued and it was soon late….

"You must rest now, Integra… Thank you… for keeping your promise and for staying with me. Good night." He almost left when he remembered something. Integra stood and came to him.

"Did you forget something?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Integra, will you be My Countess?" He smiled and she tilted her head. It seemed like he forgot his lines but he laughed.

"Integra, will you marry me?" He took her hand and kissed it. Integra knew what to say and without any hesitation…

"Yes, I will marry you." She said with conviction and before she knew it, everything was glimmering. Her Count was being devoured by light and the next thing she knew, she stood in the middle of the throne room with her Count whose eyes were deep as the night sky, and appearance was of the young prince she saw in her dreams. Alucard took her in his arms and thanked her. Before them, a beautiful lady whose aura was glowing said to her.

"Thank you, Integra for freeing this man's curse. You have my thanks." She nodded so gracefully and her voice sounded like the ocean waves.

Integra looked at Alucard, and he knew he needed to explain.

"I once forgot how to love and killed many. The Queen who ruled this land saw this and punished me. She transformed my eyes into the blood of those I have killed and aged my body to make me feel how weak I was and how weak I made the ones I killed."

Integra shook her head. "Promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll never forget this promise to me and remember how much I love you." She smiled so beautifully.

The Queen spoke. "You might need this." She gave Integra an envelope along with a white blooming rose.

"An invitation?" She said excitedly.

"You wouldn't want your family to be left out of the celebration, right?" The Queen chuckled.

Integra looked at Alucard happily and they both embraced each other, ending with a kiss.

Soon, they got married. Her family came to live in the castle with them, and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N** : Finals is done! Yay! This idea had been haunting me since last year. I will create my own version of this once I finalize everything and finish Carpe Diem first. I hope you guys liked this! And yes, it's quite weird, huh? Haha! As always, Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome! Please do review so I know how well or worse I did. I haven't read the original book this is the revised version and I added some twist. Please also read the original book. It's very sweet.

(I did this fic because May is my birth month. lol)

 **Reference** : Beauty and the Beast - Madame Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, abridged and republished by Marie Leprince de Beaumont.


End file.
